


Escaping A Bad Blind Date

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blind Date, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Harry Potter Saves the Day, M/M, PR worker Draco, Police Officer Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco’s blind date is going badly, no, worse than that. He is stuck in hell and desperate for someone to rescue him. Luckily, his prayers are answered by a good looking stranger who proves to be much more Draco’s type.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 390
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Escaping A Bad Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me a link to a show called first dates, and it was the cringiest thing I have ever seen. From there, I began to think about how awkward first dates can be and then wondered how Draco would act in such a situation and this drabble was born. I hope you enjoy it.

Draco tried not to let it show on his face how disappointed he was with the guy he had been set up with on his blind date. However, it was becoming increasingly harder the more time he was forced to spend in their company. The overly flamboyant way they expressed themself merely the first of the many reasons he wished this night to be over.

"So what do you do for a living? I don't think I asked you that," the guy said and Draco's lip curled subconsciously as he answered.

"You did ask me that, and I told you I work in marketing. PR to be precise."

"Right how silly of me, I sometimes say stupid things."

 _Sometimes_ , Draco thought sarcastically. Everything that had come out of this guy’s mouth over the last half an hour had caused damage to Draco's brain cells, and he seriously worried that they would never regain their function.

"So, Drake, what do you look for in a guy?"

Cringing at the butchering of his name Draco gave up on playing nice and let his contempt slip into his tone as he answered the question.

"Sophistication, for starters," he began as he lifted his wine glass and twisted his wrist so that it swirled smoothly around the glass. "Intelligence is also vital. Conversation with someone who can't challenge me mentally is truly a bore."

The guy chuckled and nodded along to Draco's words.

"I completely agree."

Draco sighed, this guy was a moron if all that went over his head or he simply hadn't been listening as he tried to twirl his own wine and spilt a few drops on the white table cloth. _Someone save me_ , Draco silently pleaded while debating if he could fake a call from work and leave before their food arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Draco looked up, and his eyes widened at the man smiling down at them dressed in an open black suit jacket and dark green shirt that match the colour of his eyes.

"Yes," Draco said even as he thought, _thank you_.

"There is a call waiting for you at the bar. If you could just come this way please."

"Oh, of course. Please excuse me," Draco said to his date even as he wracked his brain over who would be calling for him here.

The second they entered the bar, the stranger relaxed his posture and flashed Draco a broad grin.

"So what drink would you like?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Drink, you looked like you needed one back there. I was sat at the table across from you and couldn't in good conscious let you suffer for one minute more. I'm Harry by the way."

Draco accepted the hand offered to him, taking note of Harry's firm grip and steady confidence.

"A bold decision but one I am grateful for. I'm Draco."

"I heard, sorry for being nosy. You're in marketing, right?"

"Yes," Draco answered with a raised eyebrow as they settled onto the stools around the bar.

"Perfect, I have a friend that could really do with some PR help. She's trying to set up a charity, well we all are, but even with what we have, funding is a big issue. Any tips and tricks you could give me to promote our cause and gather interest?"

"Ah, I see. So your act of altruism was driven by a hidden agenda. I'm insulted."

Harry laughed the sound rich and deep and pulled a smile from Draco with its merriment.

"I certainly have a hidden agenda, but this was just an attempt at starting a conversation. Something intelligent and sophisticated to discuss over a drink," Harry said with a wink.

"Just how much of my conversation were you eavesdropping on Harry?"

"Now I have to confess something embarrassing because honestly I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since you walked in. Seeing you forced to deal with that moron just so happened to be excuse I needed to step in and rescue you," Harry admitted with barely a hint of modesty.

"Rescue me? Is that a common occurrence for you or am I special," Draco flirted.

"It's part of the job, but this was certainly a change from the usual and extraordinarily special."

"And what do you do for a living?"

Draco was intrigued, and already his mood was improving from its sour state a few minutes ago.

"I'm actually a police officer, want me to show you my badge," Harry said even as he reached into his pocket and flipped open his wallet. Draco reached out and drawing it closer looked over it critically. However, it was official and feeling a little cheeky he smirked at Harry.

"Do you also have a set of handcuffs on you, Officer Potter?"

Harry laughed again, and Draco joined him this time letting out a few chuckles of his own.

"I actually do, I was supposed to be here on a stakeout, but my mark changed their plans last minute. My partner is following them at the moment, later we'll have to regroup and try again."

"So, while you were bored, you decided to do your duty and assist me. I'm flattered."

Harry placed his badge away and pulled out a pair of round wire-rimmed glasses which he settled in place. Somehow they didn't take away from Harry’s attractiveness but only heightened it by adding an intellectual air to his roguish features.

"Are you flattered enough to give me your number and agree to a date?"

 _He certainly isn't shy_ , Draco mused as he looked around the almost empty bar, aware that his date would be wondering where he was and might turn up at any moment.

"Get me out of here and away from the idiot without us being seen, and it's a deal," he offered. Harry ducked his head in a quick nod of agreement and then called the bartender over.

"Yes, gentlemen?"

"Excuse me sir but would there happen to be a back door behind the bar, I need to get this man into protective custody without drawing attention," Harry smoothly lied as he flashed his badge once more. The bartender looked rapidly between Draco and Harry before placing down his towel and gestured them towards the end of the bar. Lifting the wooden barrier, he guided them into a back room, stocked with extra bottles, and at the very back almost hidden from view was a plain wooden door.

"This will take you into the car pack, good luck Officer," he whispered as he unlocked it with a key attached to his belt. Harry gave a quiet thank you in reply as he ushered Draco out into the crisp air, taking in a lungful Draco completely relaxed and smiled at his new freedom.

“Are you parked out here?”

Draco shook his head, his smile widening as Harry took his hand and directed them towards the main road, “With the possibility, I would consume a large amount of alcohol I wisely choose to get a taxi here tonight.”

“Gorgeous and clever, a perfect combination,” Harry complimented as he flagging down a taxi before reaching out and opening the door for him with a bow.

"So about that number?"

Impressed with Harry’s manners and feeling a little bit giddy at the whole affair, Draco placed a business card into Harry's shirt pocket and pressed a kiss to his cheek in the process.

"Be sure to bring those handcuffs with you on our date Officer Potter," Draco whispered into his ear before ducking into the car and tugging the door closed.

Giving the driver his address, he turned and waved at Harry as the car pulled away from the curb. His date would likely be annoyed once he discovered that he had been stood up, but Draco couldn't find it in him to care as he thought of his heroic rescuer. His next date was certain to be much more pleasant and if things went really well physically stimulating as well as mentally.


End file.
